List of Big Idea theatrical feature films
There are lists of Big Idea theatrical feature films. A Bug's Life (1998) Ant Island is a colony of ants led by the Queen (Madame Blueberry) and her daughter, Princess Atta (Petunia Rhubarb). Every season, they're forced to give food to a gang of marauding grasshoppers led by Hopper. One day, when Flik (Larry the Cucumber), an individualist and would-be inventor, inadvertently knocks the offering into a stream with his latest invention, a grain harvesting device, Hopper (Mr. Nezzer) demands twice as much food as compensation. When Flik suggests in earnest that they seek help from other stronger bugs, the other ants see it as an opportunity to remove him and send him off. This is story about Noba. Toy Story (2000) Woody (Larry the Cucumber) is a pullstring cowboy toy and the leader of a group of toys owned by a boy named Andy (Junior Asparagus). With his family moving away one week before his birthday, Andy is given a week-early party to spend with his friends, while the toys stage areconnaissance mission to discover Andy's new presents. Andy receives a space ranger Buzz Lightyear (Bob the Tomato) action figure, whose impressive features see him replacing Woody as Andy's favorite toy. Woody becomes resentful, especially as Buzz also gets attention from the other toys. However, Buzz believes himself to be a real space ranger on a mission to return to his home planet. Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) Ice Age (2002) A saber-toothed squirrel known as Scrat attempts to find a place to store his acorn for the winter. Eventually, as he tries to stomp it into the ground, he inadvertently causes a large crack to form in the ice that extends for miles before setting off a large avalanche which nearly crushes him. He barely escapes but finds himself getting stepped on by a herd of prehistoric animals migrating south in order to escape the forthcoming ice age. Sid (Larry the Cucumber), a clumsy ground sloth, is left behind by his family and decides to move on by himself, but is attacked by two prehistoric rhinos after ruining their meal and making them angry. Sid is soon rescued by Manny (Jimmy Gourd), a gruff woolly mammoth heading north, who fights the rhinos off and continues on his path. Sid joins Manny, not wanting to be alone and unprotected. Manny is annoyed by Sid's outgoing demeanor and wishes to migrate on his own, but Sid nonetheless continues to follow Manny. Meanwhile, Soto, the leader of a pack of saber-toothed tigers, wants revenge on a group of humans for killing half of his pack, by eating the chief's infant son, Roshan, alive. Soto leads a raid on the human camp, during which the baby's mother is separated from everyone else and jumps down a waterfall upon being cornered by Soto's lieutenant, Diego (Bob the Tomato). As punishment for his failure to retrieve the baby, Diego is sent to find and retrieve the baby. Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) When the singing Veggies encounter some car trouble, they are stranded at an old, rundown seafood joint where nothing is quite as it seems. As Bob the Tomato and the kids settle in to wait for a tow truck to help get their van back on the road, the "Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" share a little story about a guy named Jonah (Archibald Asparagus). Jonah was kind of like a mailman except his messages came straight from God. Jonah loves his job, until the day comes when he has to deliver a message to the people of Nineveh. Instead of carrying out his mission, Jonah turns and sets sail in the opposite direction onboard a pirate ship. Soon Jonah embarks on an adventure that leads him into the belly of a whale, and to the heart of Nineveh for a hilarious showdown. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2003) Shrek (2005) Shrek 2 (2006) The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2007) The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) Three lazy misfits - very timid Elliot (Larry the Cucumber), lazy Sedgewick (Mr. Lunt) and no self-confident George (Pa Grape) - dream of the day of putting on a show about pirates. With their own problems of might not having this dream come true, they soon find themselves traveling back in time into the 17th century and begin a quest to rescue a royal family from an evil tyrant, and learn about being pirates. Shrek the Third (2008) Toy Story 2 (2009) Toy Story 3 (2010) Shrek Forever After (2010) Puss in Boots (2012) Shrek 5 (2013) The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run (2014) Toy Story 4 (2015) The Bob and Larry Movie (TBA) The origin story of VeggieTales host Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber reveals how they met, how they got their own show, and answers the question how vegetables and fruits talk. This will be the first film in the series to feature humans. According to Phil Vischer, "Since Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie was our The Ten Commandments, The Bob and Larry Movie would be our Toy Story." The film was originally planned to be the second VeggieTales movie with a released date of late 2005. It was placed into production in early 2002, toward the end of production of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002). However, Big Idea Productions fell into bankruptcy in late 2002 and the film was placed on hiatus because it was deemed too expensive. As a result, Phil Vischer wrote The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie to replace this work. In 2008, it was considered to be the sequel to The Pirates who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie, but talks had stalled after the 2008 recession had led to the bankruptcy of VeggieTales owner Entertainment Rights and Classic Media. According to Phil Vischer in 2018," I have a copy of The Bob and Larry script on my laptop, but probably won't release it because it's technically owned by Universal and DreamWorks". "It will hopefully be produced in the near future". Untitled VeggieTales Movie (TBA) At the National Religious Broadcast 2019 Convention in California, Vischer and Nawrocki announced that Universal Studios is developing a VeggieTales movie that will see a theatrical release with an unknown release date. It doesn't have a script or greenlight yet, and it's confirmed not to be the Bob and Larry Movie. LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie (2020) Category:Research Category:Theather Category:Trailers